


Promis

by Kriss



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Denial, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Les derniers duplex ont eu raison de ma santé mentale, M/M, Martin est un putain de chaton, Yann est un gros matou jaloux
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriss/pseuds/Kriss
Summary: Que Florence Foresti appelle Martin « mon chat » en direct fait l’effet d’une douche froide à Yann. D’une trahison, presque. Il veut préciser que c’est lui qui a appelé Martin « mon petit chaton » en premier, merde. Et c’est complètement ridicule. Parce que Yann n’a pas huit ans et demi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nous sommes le mardi 7 mars 2017, vous regardez Quotidien, bienvenue à Paris !
> 
> J’ai 26 ans depuis une poignée d’heures et pour mon anniversaire je voulais lire du Bartheill fluffy, du Bartheill timide, du Bartheill avec du bon gros déni dans ta face, avec de la drague par texto, du Yann jaloux et des allusions aux duplex de ces derniers jours. J’ai pas trouvé. J’ai déjà lu tout ce qui existait dans le fandom. Et je suis en état de manque perpétuel.
> 
> Alors j’en ai écrit. C’est la première fois de ma vie que j’écris sur des vrais gens. Je suis mortifiée mais je l’ai fait quand même. Et j’assume pas, mais pas, mais PAS DU TOUT, mais le Bartheill ça se partage, alors voilà, je partage. 
> 
> Je suis désolée si l’équipe de Q tombe dessus, je précise que c’est de la fiction, je prétends pas savoir ce qu'ils font IRL, c’est pas ma faute, y a beaucoup trop de ship material dans cette émission. 
> 
> J’irai brûler en Enfer tout ça tout ça.
> 
> …Bisous ?

 

Le duplex vient de couper et Yann doit se faire violence pour se concentrer sur l’interview. Il adore Florence Foresti, vraiment, elle le fait beaucoup rire. Son arrivée dans cette tenue dorée hallucinante, sa répartie géniale, le petit taclage qui va bien envers TPMP… Elle est parfaite en tout point. 

Mais Yann ne peut pas s’empêcher de lui répondre un peu sèchement. Il n’y peut rien. Il n’aime pas qu’elle se montre aussi familière avec Martin. Il est jaloux. Encore. Et il est sûr que ça se voit. Pourtant il essaye bien de jouer le jeu ! Juré. Il fait semblant d’être mort de rire, comme toujours. C’est juste que… C’est juste que c’est un idiot, voilà. Un imbécile de vieux crétin d’idiot qui ne sait pas se tenir quand ça touche à Martin. C’est comme ça.

L’équipe savait de source sûre que Florence aimait beaucoup les chroniques de Martin (« _Oui bah comme tout le monde, en gros…_ » Son commentaire un tantinet agacé pendant la répétition lui a déjà valu un regard ironique de Martha. Ça l’a encore plus gonflé). En régie, on s’est donc organisé pour offrir à Florence quelques instants en duplex avec son journaliste préféré. 

Evidemment, il faut que ça tombe le jour où une tempête s’abat sur Martin en direct.

(Alors bon, _d’accord_ , Yann admet bien volontiers que c’est une vision purement irrésistible.

Enfin, irrésistible dans un sens professionnel, hein. Irrésistible sur le plan médiatique. Visuel. Il veut juste dire par là que c’est drôle. Drôle, et rien de plus. Voilà. Une séquence qui va devenir culte. Parce que Martin sous la pluie, c’est drôle.

 _Drôle_ , mais absolument pas mignon ni adorable ni rien de tout ça. Pas vrai ?)

Mais… Florence a-t-elle besoin d’en faire des tonnes ?

Qu’elle appelle Martin « mon chat » en direct lui fait l’effet d’une douche froide. D’une trahison, presque. Il veut préciser que c’est lui qui a appelé Martin « mon petit chaton » en premier, merde. Et c’est complètement ridicule. Parce que Yann n’a pas huit ans et demi. Et parce qu’il aime beaucoup Florence. Et Florence a le droit de beaucoup aimer Martin. Et Florence est drôle, et Martin sous la pluie est drôle aussi. Et Florence a le droit d’appeler Martin comme elle veut, Yann n’a pas son mot à dire. Et si un invité veut se payer une petite séquence de drague en direct, c’est bon pour l’émission. Le public adore ça, et les réseaux sociaux se déchaînent.

Oui mais voilà, à ce moment-là, Yann se fout complètement de ces raisons pragmatiques. Il essaye juste de maîtriser ses pulsions stupides, qui le poussent à renvoyer chier Florence en bonne et due forme, à lui dire que Martin n’est pas son chat, d’abord, et qu’il est assez grand pour s’acheter un parapluie (celle-là, il n’a pas pu la retenir). Il en profite pour ordonner lui-même à Martin d’aller vite se mettre au chaud. 

Pourquoi ? Pour couper court à ce rapprochement qui l’énerve au plus haut point, déjà. Même si c’est de la comédie, même si c’est pour la télé. Et pour fuir les joues joliment rougies de Martin sur grand écran, son sourire embarrassé et son petit rire timide. 

Mais surtout, Yann ne veut pas qu’il prenne froid. Déjà que Martin sous la pluie est irrésistible, alors Martin malade… Et puis si jamais il tombait vraiment trop malade, ça voudrait dire qu’il ne ferait pas de duplex.

Et les jours sans duplex avec Martin sont, bizarrement, un peu plus tristes que les autres.

Bref, Yann n’apprécie pas, et ça se sent. Il en a la confirmation quand la prod lui tape sur les doigts à la fin de l’émission. Comme ça arrive régulièrement, il n’en fait pas grand cas.

En revanche, son cœur rate un battement quand il voit qui lui envoie un message ce soir-là.

 

 

  
**T’aurais pu me prévenir pour Florence quand même.**

_Désolé Martin  
Je l’ai su seulement en répé, et la régie voulait te faire la surprise_

**Mouais, du coup je me suis ridiculisé, merci**

_Florence a adoré en tout cas !  
Le public aussi_

**Pas toi ?**  


 

 

Yann fixe quelques instants la question sur son écran et décide de l’esquiver.

 

 

  
_Tu sais, ça risque de faire le buzz demain  
Tu vas peut-être devenir enfin célèbre, qui sait ?_

**C’est pas drôle  
** **Tu sais que j’aime pas être chambré comme ça en plein direct  
Je sais pas comment réagir**

_Désolé_  
_Je me moque de toi tout le temps pourtant  
Ça avait pas l’air de te déranger jusqu’à maintenant_

**Avec toi, c’est pas pareil**  


 

 

Le creux dans la poitrine de Yann se creuse un peu plus, son souffle l’abandonne un court instant. Que peut-il bien répondre à _ça_ ? 

Un second message de Martin arrive dans la foulée.

 

 

  
**Quand tu me vannes, la répartie vient naturellement et ça me fait marrer  
Là j’étais juste mal à l’aise**

_Florence a peut-être vu juste ?  
On dirait vraiment qu’elle te trouble_

**T’es trop con, c’est pas elle le souci**

_C’est quoi alors ?_  


 

 

La réponse de Martin met plus longtemps à arriver. Yann attend, un peu fébrile.

 

 

**Rien, ça m’a gonflé, c’est tout.  
Je te laisse, faut qu’on sèche la caméra**

 

 

La légère amertume qui se dégage des mots de Martin donne à Yann l’envie de se faire pardonner. Pardonner de quoi ? Il ne sait pas trop. Mais il a envie de prolonger leur discussion. Juste un tout petit peu. Pour ne pas rester sur cette impression d’inachevé.

 

 

_Sèche-toi d’abord  
Je veux pas que tu t’enrhumes, « mon petit chaton »_

 

 

Yann reste interdit plusieurs secondes. Il n’a quand même pas envoyé ça ? 

Si ? 

…Oh merde.

Bon. 

Ça peut très bien se lire sur un ton sarcastique. Tout va bien. Martin ne s’offusquera pas pour si peu. Après tout, ils déconnent tout le temps. C’est juste une vanne.

 

 

**Promis, gros matou. J’ai même mis une grosse écharpe.**

 

 

Le cœur de Yann bat un peu plus vite quand il lit le surnom ridicule que Martin lui a un jour donné en duplex. _Il s’en souvient_. Ça ne devrait pas lui faire autant plaisir. C’est une vanne débile sortie d’un duplex datant d’il y a des mois. Ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

Et pourtant, Yann se sent plus léger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je... voilà. Au secours. Même dans ma propre fic ces deux-là me frustrent comme jamais. J'ai pas d'explication, ils sont dans un gigantesque déni, faut les secouer. Mais la suite est en cours et je fais des bisous à ceux qui lisent, merci d'exister, petit fandom Bartheill. Coeur sur vous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooops I did it again.
> 
> 1) J'ai retourné AO3, FF, Wattpad, Tumblr et même LJ, alors pitié, s'il existe un autre endroit où trouver des fics Bartheill, dites-le moi, je vous en prie. C'est une question de survie, un peu.
> 
> 2) On en parle de la pub pour le Tattoo Show ? LEVEZ LA MAIN si comme moi vous avez perdu votre âme devant cette vision.
> 
> Ah, j'aperçois Martin au fond de la salle qui lève la main aussi. C'est bien ce que je pensais.
> 
> 3) Merci pour les lectures, les kudos, et les commentaires, vous êtes des chatons ! Bonne lecture :)

 

– Est-ce que Paul Bouffard à Washington m’entend ?

 

La caméra bouge de haut en bas, la liaison est bonne. Martin fronce les sourcils. Il commence à se méfier, ça se voit à l’écran. Yann n’interpelle que rarement son JRI… D’habitude, c’est toujours à Martin, et Martin seul, qu’il s’adresse. Mais ce soir, Yann a une petite idée derrière la tête, comme bien souvent.

 

– Paul, est-ce que tu peux baisser sur les chaussures de Martin ?

 

Embêter Martin, le taquiner, se moquer gentiment de lui, c’est probablement le sport favori de Yann. Il sait que Martin ne boude jamais vraiment, et il sait aussi qu’il a de la répartie à revendre, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ce soir, il va s’en donner à cœur joie. Il faut dire qu’il n’y a pas eu de duplex la veille, et ça lui a manqué. 

Leurs échanges avant l’annonce des titres et pendant le duplex sont parmi les séquences les plus aimées du public. C’est Laurent qui l’en a informé un jour. Pour Yann, toutes ces histoires de taux d’audience et de part de marché, c’est d’un ennui mortel et d’une complexité sans nom. Il s’en est toujours foutu, laissant à son coproducteur le soin de gérer ce genre de choses. Mais quand il a su que ses chamailleries avec Martin plaisaient aux gens, il a décidé de laisser libre court à sa fantaisie.

Et puis on ne va pas se mentir, si Yann revient aussi souvent à la charge avec Martin, c’est qu’il adore ça. Parler avec Martin, voir Martin, chambrer Martin, ce sont ses moments préférés de l’émission. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, et il n’a surtout pas envie d’analyser le truc. Mais c’est un fait : il adore ça. Et quand Martin réplique…

 

C’est encore meilleur.

 

Ça fait comme une décharge de bonheur qui rend Yann accro.

 

Il aime provoquer son reporter préféré, il aime voir les fossettes apparaître sur ses joues, il aime son regard sévère et amusé, et il aime par-dessus tout l’entendre rire.

 

Oh, justement, le voilà, ce petit rire étonné, indigné, adorable.

 

(Yann est prêt à tout pour l’entendre, ça devient ridicule.)

 

– Mais c’est pas possible hein ! J’ai pas eu le temps de faire mes lacets…

 

Martin fait signe à Paul de recadrer sur lui et attend, faussement exaspéré, que Yann sorte sa vanne. Il sait bien que c’est pour rire, et que les petites piques de son patron sont là pour faire le show. Tout ça, c’est pour rendre l’émission dynamique, jeune, en accord avec son public. Ça permet d’effacer la distance entre l’équipe et les spectateurs, en rendant leur humanité aux journalistes. 

Martin sait tout ça et se plie au jeu de bonne grâce. Mais ce que Yann ignore, c’est que Martin aussi adore ces moments-là. Ça le fait se sentir… important, aux yeux de son patron. Il a l’impression d’avoir une place à part, presque privilégiée, et ça le rassure. Même à des milliers de kilomètres du studio, Yann ne l’oublie visiblement pas. Et Martin ne peut s’empêcher de croire qu’il y a une raison cachée derrière toutes ces taquineries. Une raison un peu plus personnelle, une raison un peu moins avouable.

 

…s’il savait.

 

Yann profite de la présence de Monsieur Style pour tacler gentiment Martin sur ses goûts douteux en matière de chaussure. Ça fait rire l’équipe, et Marc leur offre une critique magnifique en comparant les bottines en question à une mauvaise période du rap où les mecs mettaient les jeans dans les grosses chaussures Caterpillar. Les cinq hommes en plateau se marrent tandis que Martin, l’air boudeur, assène avec aplomb une des répliques dont il a le secret.

 

« C’est Tupac qui m’a tout appris, vous y connaissez rien. »

 

***

 

– On va tout de suite à Washington vérifier si Martin Weill a lacé ses chaussures. Martin, est-ce que tu as fait tes lacets ?

 

Le petit haussement de sourcils excédé de Martin est contredit par les fossettes que creuse son sourire. La caméra descend sur ses jambes tandis qu’il agite un pied gauche aguicheur.

 

– Oui oui, j’ai bien lacé mes chaussures. Elles sont belles hein ?

 

Yann éclate de rire et se perd un instant dans le grand écran, tant le sourire de Martin le réchauffe à l’intérieur. C’était compter sans l’audace du reporter, qui lui renvoie son manque de professionnalisme en pleine face.

 

– On bosse maintenant un peu ?

 

Manifestement, Martin n’est pas d’humeur aujourd’hui. Yann se sent légèrement honteux et décide de laisser couleur pour cette fois. Après tout, il aura mille autres occasions de taquiner son envoyé spécial. Un peu penaud mais toujours railleur, il s’excuse et reprend le court de son duplex.

Le reportage se lance, et Yann écoute Martin poser ses questions au professeur républicain. L’accent de son reporter ne devrait pas lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. C’est franchement pitoyable. Mais il n’y peut rien : tout, absolument tout est attirant chez Martin. C’est une véritable malédiction. 

L’interview se terminant, Yann commence sa relance le nez penché sur ses fiches quand il entend le public éclater de rire autour de lui. Surpris, il lève les yeux et le retour caméra lui montre toute l’autodérision dont est capable Martin. L’espace d’une seconde, il croit mal voir, et se tourne alors vers le grand écran. 

Les chaussures de Martin sont plantées en plein milieu du cadre et Yann se dit que c’est probablement le truc le plus idiot que son journaliste ait fait jusque-là. Il lui faut quelques instants pour assimiler la scène, puis le fou rire le prend et le public applaudit à tout rompre. Yann ne peut retenir un « mais quel con ! » ravi.

Martin revient enfin dans le champ, tout en fossettes et les yeux rieurs, l’air particulièrement fier de sa connerie. Il en profite même pour en remettre une couche et se moquer de la relance avortée de son patron. 

Hilare, Yann tente de reprendre le contrôle de l’échange, mais la dernière réplique de Martin le cloue littéralement sur place.

 

« Eh bah ouais ! Le prince du style mon gars ! »

 

Seigneur, cet adorable imbécile aura sa peau.

 

***

 

L’émission est finie, la prod est satisfaite, le public est enchanté et Yann peut enfin rentrer chez lui. Epuisé, comme chaque soir, il s’écroule sur son canapé et tente de s’octroyer quelques minutes de tranquillité.

Mais il n’arrive pas à se détendre. Son portable le démange. Ses doigts font défiler les contacts et courent sur le clavier. Ce soir, il a envie d’exister pour quelqu’un. Pour une certaine personne en particulier. Le message s’envoie presque malgré lui.

 

 

  
**T’es génial Martin, le coup des chaussures ça m’a tué**

 

_J’ai vu ça ouais, même pas capable d’enchaîner sur ta relance, hein ?_  


 

 

Yann rit doucement dans la pénombre de son salon. _Quel petit con_.

 

 

  
**C’était ta vengeance, c’est ça ? T’es fier de toi ?**

 

_Assez ouais !  
T’avais l’air tout perdu, j’ai adoré_  


 

**Perdu, moi ? Mais pas du tout**

 

 

Un peu de mauvaise foi ne fait de mal à personne. Yann s’enroule dans son plaid et se cale plus confortablement dans l’angle de son canapé. Il est prêt pour la contre-attaque.

 

 

_Dit le mec qui perd ses mots à chacun de nos duplex_

 

 

Oups. Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Yann s’est pourtant persuadé que ça passait inaperçu. Si le principal intéressé s’en est rendu compte, c’est que _tout le monde_ l’a vu.

Un peu gêné, Yann esquive le sujet et oriente la conversation vers des territoires moins dangereux. Les messages s’enchaînent tranquillement, et la solitude se fait moins pesante. Il fait nuit sur Paris, Yann fume, l’atmosphère est intime. Ils discutent de tout, de rien, de la vie là-bas, des anecdotes de rédaction. De la soirée qu’ils organiseront dans les locaux de Bangumi pour fêter le retour de Martin et Paul. De leurs proches retrouvailles – _avec toute l’équipe, bien sûr_. Bien sûr.

Le portable de Yann vibre à nouveau. Si son ventre fait un léger looping, il est le seul à le savoir.

Cette fois, c’est une photo qu’il reçoit. On y voit Martin accoudé à une table, dans un bar. Il lui lance un regard provocateur par-dessus une gigantesque pinte de bière. Ses yeux sont plissés, mutins, et son sourire éclabousse. Les mots « _J’ai hâte_ » inscrits en caractères blancs au bas de l’image sonnent comme une promesse. Yann sent ses entrailles qui se tordent, mais il refuse de comprendre pourquoi. Il regarde la photo, longtemps, le cœur battant un peu trop vite.

Ses doigts tremblent quand il l’enregistre. Quelque chose lui dit que le regard qu’a Martin sur la photo le hantera cette nuit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre : Martin sur la lune, Martin jaloux d’un chanteur, Martin jongle avec des pommes, Yann fait des sous-entendus, Yann fait de la musique, Martin n’y connait rien en sport, Yann et les couilles de Manu Payet, Martin se gèle à New York, Yann veut éclater Macron, Martin dans la neige… Si j'avais commencé cette fic à l'arrivée de Martin au PJ, elle ferait pas loin d'un milliard de chapitres à présent.
> 
> Pluie de coeurs sur vous, merci d'avoir lu ♥


End file.
